


Закон суров

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Edgedancer spoilers, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Вернувшись в свою комнату, Налан обнаруживает разоренный поднос из-под завтрака.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Закон суров

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Dariana  
> Бета: Marven

Едва открыв дверь, Наль понял, что в комнате кто-то побывал (сознание еще не успело перечислить и каталогизировать признаки, по которым он это определил, но за тысячи лет существования подобное начинаешь просто чуять). Увидев же пустой поднос от так и не съеденного им завтрака и валяющуюся в стороне крышку, герольд заподозрил, что знает виновника. А уж выглянув в окно и узрев там непомерно разросшееся дерево, и вовсе безошибочно понял, кто именно его посетил и так прискорбно поспешно удалился.  
«И что за мания у этой девчонки таскать еду у уважаемых людей?» - подумал бы он, если бы все еще был подвержен смертным глупостям вроде любопытства. Сейчас же натренированный мозг судьи выстраивал список из бланков и формуляров, которые будет необходимо заполнить для надлежащего наказания воровки. Незаконное проникновение (опись имущества и описание оставленных следов за подписью представителя закона, проводившего осмотр; протоколы опросов потенциальных свидетелей), кража (список украденного, заверенный подписью пострадавшего), нарушение эстетической целостности города (какой бланк вообще следует заполнять в случае принудительного применения к дереву магических способностей, официально считающихся утерянными более полутора тысяч лет назад?)…  
Здесь, однако, Наль прервал раздумья, вспомнив, что преступница априори заслуживает смертной казни, а потому есть ли смысл заводиться с дополнительной бумажной волокитой из-за мелкого воровства?  
Кивнув самому себе, Налан покинул помещение и кликнул слугу, велев принести новую порцию блинчиков.


End file.
